The present invention generally relates to programmable systems, and more specifically to programmable hearing aids.
Persons with hearing deficiencies wear hearing aids to improve their hearing ability. However, because each person""s hearing characteristics are different, each hearing aid is preferably custom programmed to optimize hearing aid performance for each user. For example, each user""s frequency response (i.e. gain versus frequency) can be different. Thus, for example, hearing aid gain at high frequencies can be enhanced for users who have diminished hearing in that spectrum.
Conventionally, programming signals are fed from a programming system through wires to a plug inserted into a receptacle on the exterior of the hearing aid. However, the receptacle is relatively bulky, and thus undesirably increases the size of the hearing aid. Large hearing aid size is undesirable to users for cosmetic reasons. Users typically prefer to wear small hearing aids that are not readily visible to others.
Therefore, it is preferable to replace the exterior receptacle with a programming contact in a battery compartment of the hearing aid. As a result, hearing aid size is diminished.
A plug, having contacts for providing both programming signals and power, can be inserted into the battery compartment in lieu of a battery. The hearing aid can then be programmed because the programming contacts, of the plug and battery compartment, are connected.
FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art embodiment of a programming system 101 coupled to a hearing aid 103 by a plug 111. The hearing aid includes a microphone 107 and speaker 105 that are coupled by an amplifier 109. The microphone 107 receives audio signals that are amplified, or otherwise processed, by the amplifier 109, and then broadcast through the speaker 105. The plug 111 is coupled to programming electronics 113 and the amplifier 109. The plug 111 provides electrical power from the programming system 101 to the programming electronics 113 and the amplifier 109 to permit those components to function. The plug 111 further provides programming signals from the programming system 101 to the programming electronics 113. The programming electronics 113 controls, for example, the frequency response of the amplifier 109, and thus the hearing aid 103.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,230 to Rising (hereinafter the xe2x80x9c""230 Patentxe2x80x9d) and 5,500,901 to Geraci et al. (hereinafter the xe2x80x9c""901 Patentxe2x80x9d), which are both hereby incorporated by reference, disclose plugs, or modules, that can be inserted into battery compartments of hearing aids.
Conventionally, a battery is inserted into the battery compartment. The battery 152 may be inserted into the battery door 152, which is mounted on an axle 156 of the hearing aid 103, as illustrated in prior art FIG. 1B.
The ""230 Patent teaches a plug that is inserted, in lieu of a battery, into the hinged door of a battery compartment of a hearing aid. FIG. 1B illustrates a prior art battery 154 in a battery door 152. The plug includes a substantially flat strip which is inserted in a gap between a hearing aid face plate and the hinged door. The flat strip includes conductors coupled to the programming system. Because of its delicate structure, the flat strip can be easily damaged during use, and thus has a limited lifetime. Therefore, there is a need for a plug having enhanced reliability.
The ""901 Patent teaches removing the battery compartment door of a hearing aid, and replacing it with a module that is inserted into the battery compartment. The module, thus, does not require the flat strip. External wiring is directly connected to the module. Hence, the module has enhanced reliability.
However, a hearing aid, with either the plug of the ""230 Patent or the module of the ""902 Patent inserted in the battery compartment, fails to replicate the normal acoustical conditions of the hearing aid that exist when the battery is inserted into the battery compartment. For example, the flat strip of the ""230 Patent blocks a gap between the hearing aid face plate and battery door. As a result, acoustical feedback between a hearing aid microphone and speaker may be dampened, in comparison to normal hearing aid operation. Similarly, the module consumes more volume in the battery compartment in comparison to the battery and the battery door, and thus also diminishes acoustical feedback.
Acoustical feedback affects the frequency response of the hearing aid. Therefore, when the plug or module is inserted into the battery compartment, the frequency response of the hearing aid may be altered. Programming will compensate for the frequency response of the hearing aid with the plug or module inserted. However, because the acoustical performance of a hearing aid that is being programmed with a plug or module does not accurately replicate the normal acoustical performance of the hearing aid having a battery inserted into the battery compartment, programming may not enhance the performance of the hearing aid during normal use. Therefore, there is a need for a plug or module, that can be inserted into the battery compartment of a hearing aid, which will not substantially affect the hearing aid""s acoustical performance.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned problems in the art and other problems which will be understood by those in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification. The present invention provides an indexed pill for a programmable hearing aid, and methods of manufacturing and using the same. The indexed pill may be inserted into the battery compartment of the hearing aid to provide programming signals and power to the hearing aid, without substantially affecting the hearing aid""s acoustical performance.
In one embodiment, an apparatus for programming a hearing aid comprises an indexed pill that substantially replicates the dimensions of a hearing aid battery and battery compartment door. In another embodiment, the apparatus, comprises two power contacts on opposite exterior sides of the indexed pill; and two programming contacts on opposite exterior sides of the indexed pill.
In another embodiment, an apparatus comprises a programming system, and an indexed pill coupled to the programming system. The indexed pill substantially replicates the dimensions of an audio system battery and battery compartment door.
In yet a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a programmable hearing aid into which the indexed pill is inserted in lieu of a battery. The programmable hearing aid includes a microphone, a speaker, an amplifier coupling the microphone and speaker, and programming electronics. The programming electronics are coupled to the amplifier, and controls the frequency response of the amplifier in response to programming signals from the programming system. The amplifier and programming electronics are coupled to the indexed pill. The insertion of the indexed pill into the programmable hearing aid does not substantially affect the acoustical performance of the programmable audio system.
In yet another embodiment, the apparatus comprises first means for processing audio, and second means, for providing power and programming signals, that is coupled into the first means. The second means does not substantially affect the acoustical performance of the first means.
In a further embodiment, a method comprises the step of inserting an indexed pill, in lieu of a battery, into the battery compartment of a programmable audio system so as not to substantially affect the acoustical performance of the programmable hearing aid. Programming signals and power are provided to the programmable audio system from the programming system through the indexed pill.